Just a Lil' Drunk
by Pure-Pen
Summary: R&R It was supposed to be a SummerRyan, and it didn't end that way. . . Takes place after 'The Best Christmukah Ever' Summer is drunk and Ryan deal w it!


"Ryan!" She hiccupped behind me. I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol wafting around me as her arms wrapped tightly around me.  
  
I looked down at her face. For once she actually wore a smile that didn't look plastered on, but I wasn't fooled I knew it was only there because she had been drinking. As always, it seemed the only time anyone seemed like they cared at all was when they were hammered.  
  
Her cool fingers ran against my skin as she moved in front of me. She half laughed shaking her dark locks out of her puffy bloodshot eyes. "Ryan; sit down." She ordered of me. Her dark eyes reflected the moonlight that shone into the windows of the pool house. For a few seconds I reconsidered my thought that the girl standing in front of me wasn't as drunk as I thought. So I sat.  
  
She smiled as she realized I did as she asked of me. She sat next to me with her hip touching me resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Summer; what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over with Marissa at her mom's?" I finally asked uncomfortably. It wasn't right that she should be so close to me. Normally she treated me like I had some sort of deadly virus and only hung around me because her best friend did.  
  
Summer sighed heavily. "Seth rejected me." Her words were slightly slurred together. "I've never been rejected."  
  
Shit. Ok, I have never really been the type to you know; comfort a person so this wasn't really in my expertise. But instead of waiting for my reply she continued.  
  
"And, I figured something out too. That I need to show my real emotions you know?" She said lifting her hand off my shoulder and looking over at me.  
  
I did the only thing I could think of. I shrugged. "Oh."  
  
And she licked her lips. "And on these rare, and do I mean rare occasions. . ." she stopped to laugh at her own drunken joke, "I need to be drunk out of my mind." She giggled some more.  
  
I nodded. "And that you are. Now let's get you back to the Cooper's." I whispered getting up.  
  
She forcefully pulled me back onto the edge of my mattress by my shoulder. I was amazed at the strength of her.  
  
"Ryan." She hissed into my ear, "I need to tell you a secret." A small knowing smile crept onto her face.  
  
I figured I would go along with it, the quicker I knew the secret the quicker I could get her back to the Cooper's, the quicker I would be asleep and we both could forget this.  
  
"Come here." She whispered, beckoning me closer so she could whisper into my ear. "We're on a bed."  
  
I suddenly had a spasm in my legs. Summer was extremely beautiful and extremely drunk. But most of all she was very vulnerable. "Okay Summer, time for you to go home. Come on I'll go with you."  
  
She smiled playfully at me as she stood up. "Don't you like me Ryan?"  
  
I swallowed quickly; this situation was getting worse by the second. "I have a girlfriend. Marissa; remember?"  
  
Her shoulders drooped and she suddenly looked very depressed, so much that I thought I saw a tear make a trail against her tan skin. She shook her head sadly. "I'm so stupid. Two guys rejecting me in one day."  
  
Jesus! I am so not good at this. I just wish this was all a dream and Seth had picked Summer and I wouldn't be going through this right now. "You're not stupid. You're just upset and a little drunk."  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered backing up and collapsing onto my mattress once again. I'm not sure what I should do. If I go back over there I could be back in the same situation again, but if I stay here I look like jerk for not comforting her.  
  
Next thing I know I'm sitting next to her. I do the only thing I know. I have my hand on her back rubbing small circles. The only comforting technique I know.  
  
"I'm sorry." She says again looking at me, her deep brown eyes staring into mine.  
  
I can tell she is moving closer to me and I stand up again. I wonder why she keeps doing this; why she keeps running herself into this corner over and over again.  
  
She stands up. Now this is the type of drunken person I'm used to, angry. Within seconds I find myself backed up against the glass wall of the pool house.  
  
She scowls. "I'm not used to not getting what I want." Her arms wrap around my neck and are clamped tight. "Why don't you like me?"  
  
I bite my lip. I figure as long as I stay like this, I can't get into any trouble; but there is one flaw to my plan, she still has her arms around my neck and is definitely not letting go. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I l. . ." I stop. Damn! The one time I need to say that word, I can't. I try to spit that four letter word that I have always had a phobia about. "I lo. . ."  
  
Summer tilts her head to the side. "You; what?" Her brown eyes stare into mine as if she was reading my mind. Suddenly a sober look falls over her face. "You love her." Her arms suddenly dropped from my neck and began shaking her head. "I'm as bad as Holly."  
  
"No. You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing. Come on." I whisper as I lift her into my arms. Se doesn't struggle; only sobs quietly into my chest, which is a weird feeling.  
  
As I walk down the driveway I realize how peaceful it is in Newport, at least at night. Summer has cried herself to sleep in my arms and I have suddenly I have no clue how I'm going to explain this to Marissa because, knowing her and knowing me, she is going to have hundreds of questions and I won't have any answers.  
  
I look down at Summer. She is silent but I feel her warm breath hit my chest. I don't think she needs to explain this to Marissa. First of all it would embarrass her and second of all I not sure how Marissa will take it.  
  
So here I am. I watch her sleep in my bed as I sit on the couch nearby. She probably doesn't realize where she is, but everything will make more sense in the morning; I hope.  
  
A/N: Ok, not exactly a Ryan/Summer, but this was one of the things that popped into my head a few nights ago and I finally wrote it down. I'm proud that I didn't forget it! : ) Yay!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~Toodles!! 


End file.
